Self harm addiction
by AmeliaLarue17
Summary: Po has an unhealthy addiction but when Tigress reveals that she too is addicted to cutting.


_Drip_ _Drip_ _Drip_

Another blade with sliced into his right arm. Yes, the bubbly famous Dragon Warrior is cutting. it's not like anyone would care that Po yanks a sharp object across his flesh, cutting with silver and coming out red.

As time passes, the cuts get deeper and he feels like the only way to control his emotions is to cut into his fur and make himself bleed.

If everyone knew, what would they say? Blame Po for being weak or too sensitive or maybe he isn't stable enough to be the Dragon Warrior.

No one understands the constant pain in his heart. His heart inexorably throbbing painfully, just another day of training and feeling like nothing matters anymore.

Po could feel the blade tearing through his flesh, staining this fur with crimson fluids.

 **Knock** **Knock** Po gasped before looking at the door seeing a tiger shape outside, "Po, it's time for breakfast." Tigress informs him, Po could feel panic set in. He has blood on him and clutching a bloodstained blade.

"Okay! I'll be out in a second."

He called out, his hand reaching for the dirty cloth that he has used to treat his cuts for these past few weeks.

Po furiously rubbed at the lacerations made on his arms and wrist to get rid of the blood and hopefully, no one will see the all the fur missing from his arms but to no avail.

He grabbed onto a jacket prior to fitting it around his chubby body.

Finally, he left the bedroom with a large smile on his face.

Po made his way towards the kitchen to see everyone sitting down and laughing at each other.

The fluffy panda sat down on his chair, a steaming hot bowl of soup sat waiting for him prepared by Viper.

"Po?" Someone suddenly spoke out in a questioning tone, he looked up to see Mantis staring at the jacket, "Why are you wearing a jacket? That's new."

"I'm just cold. My awesomeness can't keep me warm forever!" Po joked, concealing the truth with his well fabricated lie.

Tigress didn't seem to buy it as much as the others, she eyed him concerned and slightly suspicious about his actions, "Okay..." Tigress responded, spooning the last piece of Tofu into her mouth.

Po could feel his sleeve getting damp from the deep cuts he carved into his arms.

Po finished his breakfast with only eating a little bit, shocking his other friends, "I'm going to start getting prepared to train." He informed, leaving the table to head for the training hall.

He trailed down the hall only to hear a certain woman's voice, "Po!" He spun himself around to see Tigress walking up to him, "Are you okay?" She said, blatantly concerned for the warrior, "You're hiding something and it obviously isn't good since you've started to wake up groggy, wear long sleeved clothing, take a lot more toilet brakes then usual, and you've cut down on food." She analysed, Po excepted her to demand him to tell her what's wrong but no, "If you're doing something that's dangerous or you're hiding something serious, I won't judge and you know the others won't either."

Po sighed prior to speaking.

"You know. Everything has been eating at me lately and I'm just stressed out."

It's half true, he just didn't tell her about the cutting.

Tigress chucked before saying, "So, when you're stressed you go to the bathroom a lot?" Po bobbed his head in response, "Okay, if you have any problems, you can talk to me."

Po agreed, they both walked together towards the training hall.

A couple hours past...

 **Smack** **Bash** **Boom** **Smack** Po confidently blocked all of Tigress 's attacks along with Monkey's at the same time.

 ** _Cut_** ** _Cut_** ** _Cut_** ** _Everything is dragging me down_** His thoughts constantly told him, Po needs to cut at least once to release this terrible feeling of dread.

Po paused his fighting, "I'll be back. Don't start without me!" He dashed away from the hall and into the kitchen where sat various knives of all kinds. Po got one in his grasp, removed his jacket before placing the tip onto his wrist.

Stabbing the knife into him, he hissed in pain as blood dripped out of the fresh wound.

" _Po_ " A voice whimpered at the doorway. He looked over his shoulder to see Tigress standing there with wide eyes, trembling with utter shock and concern of all kinds.

"I suspected it but I really hoped you weren't cutting yourself. I was naive..." Po could see tears welling up in her eyes. She snuffled, wiping away the tears of desolation with the back of her hand... Po knew that he had hurt one of his bestest friends.

He shuttered prior to aplogizing, his voice filled with guilt.

Suddenly, a little smile came onto her face, "You're aren't alone..." Tigress lifted her shirt revealing identical incisions made with similar piercing sharp tools.

"Tigress..."

 **Thank you for reading. As a self harmer this is saying that you aren't alone and there might be a second part.** **Follow, favourite, and review. Love you all.** **Literally wrote at midnight lol.** **Amelia xx**


End file.
